Dude became a lady
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: When on patrol Percy meets a evil Hecate spawn and becomes PERCILLA? Rated T for a bit of sexual references not many no cursing and a bit of making out between Percy and Nico well Percilla and Nico


**MAN TO WOMEN**

**A LITTLE FUNNY POSSIBLE 1 SHOT FANFIC BUT IT MIGHT BE LONGER IF YOU WANT IT TO BE AND THIS IS SOMETHING I JUST THOUGHT OF SO I DECIDED JUST WRITE**

**PERCYS POV**

I was walking around the forest for watch when I heard voices. I immediately uncapped Riptide and started to sneak around towards the source. As I slowly walked around I heard the chanting and the source. It was that new girl Sarah daughter of Hecate and she was summoning a Drakon!

"What the hell are you doing!" I half asked and half yelled and she immediately stood up with a staff in hand and yelled!

"ανταλλαγής των Φύλων **GENDER SWAP IN GREEK**" The staff shot a blue beam at me hitting my chest making me feel weird so I cut off her head as I did though she screamed. " Προσοχή ανταλλαγής **MIND SWAP IN GREEK**" The green beam hit me and I flew back into a tree.

As I slowly got up the spells I think which may have been slow active. As I slowly clutched my chest the first spell started to take effect. I felt it everywhere and the pain was enormous.

**SARAH POV  
**

I finally completed the summoning when Percy found me and foiled my plans. I immediately made sure he would lose as I started his transformation he got the jump on me so I knew I had to act fast. I casted a spell and my mind was in his body the spell didn't completely work but when the first spell works I will be in control.

You see I used a spell that was known as the gender swap which makes a man become a women and a women become a man. It was simple with Percy body I could easily take control of camp and with the drakon I could defeat anyone.

But now that I had Percy's body as a female I could control everything. As I watched Percy's body slowly well become Percilla. I thought of my plan and I thought of my options. It was simple as that what I need to do is trick my fellow cousions, aunts, uncles, and siblings into doing exactly as I say.

As the final part of Percy's transformation I took control and Percy inside his head said.

"Sarah what did do you do? Why am I a girl? Why can't I move? Why are you in my head?"

"Well Percy or should I say Percilla I transformed you into a women and I am in control of your mind I would have you in my body if you didn't CUT OFF MY HEAD!" I yell the last part and then I look at myself in a mirror I summoned. My hair was down to a little below my shoulders and my hair was blue for some reason and some traces of hot pink. As I slowly examine the rest of my body I start to feel tight around my shirt because I am wearing Percy's clothes.

I finally summoned some new stuff and start to change only to be found by who else but Nico Di Angelo.

"Percy you okay... uh who are you?" Nico called and hten he saw me and then stared I was already half naked so immediately casted a stun spell on him. As I did so his attention turned to my breasts BOYS!

"Hello Nico I see you have found me and so I must kill you. Or you could join me?" I said as I slowly eased up to him with my new red dress which shows off my curves. He just stares at me so I give him a deep french kiss right down to his throat. He slowlys ease back into it and then I throw him to the ground and he says.

"So what is your name and yes I will join you." He about to get up when I knock him to the ground again and slowly ease down onto him. I then let him kiss my neck and say.

"Call me Sa... Pracilla... now time for us to do it." I say and then he said.

"Wait what exactly happened to Percy?" He asked as I slowly took off his shirt while he worked on my pants. As we both made out I say.

"Well you can say he's gone or you can say I am Percy?" He then tries to get off but I force him back down and he says.

"Wait what exactly happened I mean are you Percy like Percy the mind part not body?" Nico was getting annoyed now so as I put my tongue deeper down his throat he starts to kiss my neck and I whispered into his ear.

"I am Sarah daughter of hecate inside Percy's body who I have changed into a women. Because Percy destroyed my other body which I destroyed I am stuck in this body. So do you want to make out some more?" He just continue to make out with me and I decided that this is all I need.


End file.
